User blog:JamberLuv4ever/Paper Schools *Chapter Three*
Here's chapter 3 :) xx Title: Friendship Tests and Unexplained Situations -- The following day, Cameron awoke, his eyes red and swollen, he took a shaky breath. He put on a casual outfit, some shorts, a shirt, and sneakers. He walked out into the kitchen, where he was greeted by some glances. "Hey," Marissa whispered, "you okay?" "Fine." he stated, grabbing an apple, and walking out. -- "Kellyn, god dammit, give me my binder back!" Kit yelled, smacking her twin brother upside the head. "Sorry sis," he laughed, "I'm in a good mood." He tossed it to her, and she caught it, clearly annoyed. "Two minutes until class," Taylor complained, pulling out the night's assignment. "Karma," Candy smirked, "that's what you get for procrastinating. I mean c'mon, it's not hard." "Easy for you to say." Taylor scribbled furiously. The bell rang. -- "I hate you." Marissa squeezed Cameron's arm. "Cool." he replied, looking away. "Okay, what's wrong? You've been ignoring me all day, its killing me." "Well, that's too bad, isn't it? Thinking someone us there for you, but it was a waste of time all along." Cameron gathered his belongings. "What the hell are you talking about?" Cameron looked into her eyes, sad and afraid. "I know that you and Bryce are having an affair." With that, he walked out of the classroom, leaving Marissa alone. -- "Matt, Clementine, come here." Taylor stuttered, backing away. "What? Did you find something?" Matt shined his flashlight on something. They were in the house attic, trying to find some antiques to give away, since they needed some extra money currently. "No, but look..." Taylor pointed to something. "Don't tell me that's-" Matt got cut off. "Yes," Clementine immediately interrupted, "I'm afraid it is." -- Amanda let out a sigh, stroking her hair. "So tired." she muttered to herself. She decided she'd rest, so she grabbed her pajamas. Not fearing anybody would walk in, she began to strip down in the middle of the room, removing her top first. "Hey Aman-" Bryce's jaw dropped. "BRYCE! GET. OUT." Amanda yelled. "Damn," he smirked, "nice body." "Bryce, get the fuck out or I'll kick you out." "No way." he stroked her cheek. "Bryce, you're with Marissa! I'm so gonna tell her!" "Yeah, because she'll believe you." he took in her curves. "What do you mean?..." "Amanda, you're her best for friend and all, but have you noticed how Marissa has changed? She's into me. And, anything you'll tell her, she'll refuse to believe it. She'll think you're jealous and dismiss it quickly." Amanda pursed her lips. "Of course, I could always tell her that you kissed me, and sabotage your friendship...unless..." "Unless?! I don't wanna ruin my friendship! What do you want?" Bryce smiled, and whispered into her ear, "love." Amanda bit her lip nervously. "Deal?" She looked at him, and nodded slowly. He immediately undressed himself, tugged off her shorts, lifted her and threw her on the bed, climbing on top, and kissing her roughly. -- "Can we have everyone's attention?" Taylor announced. Everyone quieted down. "Now, we have some very bad news. Well, more like frightening...." Clementine continued. "Just let it out!" Rose complained. Matt bit his fingernail. "Well?" Kellyn spoke up. Matt looked at them, and then said it. "There is a demon in this house." -- Ooh, how was it? Was it okay? Good? Great? Let me know in the comments below please :) xx I'll try to update daily, but I'm not sure. Main characters for Chapter 4: Cameron/Amanda/Bryce Summary: Cameron decides to let go of Marissa, though he has trouble. Amanda and Bryce try to avoid Marissa as much as possible, although the farther they move, the closer the secret comes to be revealed. How was everyone's school? I love my classes! :D especially my elective, yearbook. There's also some cute guys this year ;) Jambie :) x Category:Blog posts